Sleep Saburou Sleep
by celengdebu
Summary: Hachiya Saburou, lebih memilih sistem kebut semalam sebelum menghadapi ujian. Fuwa Raizou, hanya mencoba membantu seperlunya.


Meskipun Saburou sudah punya tempat untuk dirinya sendiri, dia tak benar-benar sering tidur di petak dengan futon empuk dengan beragam perlengkapan menyamarkan diri miliknya itu. Saburou lebih sering ditemukan berguling-guling luwes di selimut Raizou, atau lebih tepatnya, mengambil alih tempat itu dari si empunya. Seperti ketika Raizou mendapatinya saat hendak memberitahu kalau jam makan malam sudah tiba, duduk bertumpu kedua kaki di samping selimut.

Saburou tengkurap dengan gulungan naskahnya terbuka, menyusuri beberapa bagian yang sepertinya akan keluar di ujian kenaikan tingkat besok, beberapa gulungan lain tercecer dan tergolek begitu saja seperti barang bekas, pipinya bahkan tertempeli tinta (karena sempat ketiduran saat sibuk menyalin) sembari tetap menunduk, mencoba memasukkan teori-teori di otaknya yang terkenal jenius. Tidak peduli alisnya berkedut-kedut merespon, dia hampir-hampir berniat memakan kertas itu karena terlalu serius. Rambut panjangnya—atau begitulah yang sedang terlihat karena tak seorangpun yang tahu apakah Saburou Hachiya berambut panjang maupun pendek—kini diikat tinggi seperti kuncir air mancur, terlalu panjang menurut Raizou. Mungkin perlu dipangkas sedikit, namun Raizou tak pernah membiarkan Saburou melakukannya sendiri. Sebab sekali diijinkan, rekannya itu langsung membabat separuh rambutnya tanpa banyak berpikir, sementara Raizou cukup suka melihatnya dengan rambut panjang, rasanya menyenangkan jika helai-helaiannya berlarian di jari saat Raizou mengusap kepala pemuda itu.

Ibu jari Saburou menyeka bibir, agak menggigit kukunya selagi mencoba mencerna satu jurus ninja. Kebiasaan buruk, pikir Raizou. Dari telunjuk berpindah ke kelingking, bunyi patahan kuku mulai mengisi telinganya, Raizou berdehem—"Saburou."

Kepala pemuda itu mendongak, antara kaget dan heran. Hidungnya diusap-usap sementara sikunya menopang tubuh saat dia berbalik menghadap Raizou, yang mengerenyit mengamati. Lelah, capek, sakit kepala bercampur kantong mata di wajahnya membuat Raizou menghela napas.

"Saburou..." panggilnya lagi, menjulurkan lengan untuk melepas ikat rambut pemuda itu serta meraup anak-anak poni di dahi Saburou, setelah yakin tak ada yang tersisa, Raizou mengikatnya lagi menjadi ikatan yang lebih rapi di belakang kepala. Memperlihatkan wajah Saburou dengan jauh lebih jelas dan membuat pemuda itu mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa?"

"Makan malam."

Air muka Saburou berbinar, masih tampak lelah tapi tidak cukup sekarat untuk segera balas melompat dan menjejak lantai dengan kedua kakinya. "Yosh!" seru pemuda itu, menandai bekasnya membaca dengan sebuah goresan kecil di ujung gulungan. Lengannya dikibas-kibas sambil setengah menggeliat, dan Raizou baru menyadari apa yang sedang dipakai sahabatnya begitu dia berdiri.

Yukata musim panasmilik Raizou, warna putih gading bermotif bunga matahari di sepanjang kerah hingga ke bawah, seperti gradasi. Agak kekecilan dan mendarat tepat di atas lutut Saburou, tak peduli kakinya kedinginan atau tidak. Belum lagi lengannya yang disisihkan sampai menyentuh bahu dengan lipatan yang...oh, baiklah, Raizou harus meluangkan setidaknya setengah jam untuk kembali menyeterika benda itu. Dia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa Saburou gemar sekali memakai baju-bajunya, menggunakan sisir miliknya, atau mencuri sejumlah fundoushi dari lemari Raizou. Itu hanya sesuasu yang kerap dilakukan Saburou, terlalu sering hingga rasanya sudah jadi kebiasaan.

"Menunya apa?" tanya Saburou saat Raizou menggeser pintu kamar ke arah teras, dan ya, di saat-saat begini terutama di malam hari, makan di teras akan jauh lebih tenang daripada harus balas mengejar Kirimaru yang merebut asinan ketimun dari mangkuknya. Lantai kayu itu berderik kala kaki-kaki mereka melangkah keluar.

"Sup miso_, _nasi, ikan sanma." Raizou menaruh nampan bersama sebatang sumpit, "Dan juga tahu dingin kesukaanmu. Aku meminjam dapur bibi kantin untuk membuatnya sebentar."

"Raizou, aku cinta padamu~" canda Saburou sambil menepukkan dua tangannya di samping kepala, nyengir senang, "Pasti merepotkan ya?"

"Aku menuntut futonku dibereskan, selesai kau belajar." Raizou menjawab singkat, "Sekarang makan."

"_Itadakimasu._" Saburou memisahkan sumpitnya, mengambil mangkuk nasi serta mulai sibuk memisahkan kacang polong ke alas nampan. Dia tak pernah bilang tidak suka, hanya kurang nikmat menyantap nasi dengan campuran bahan lain, matanya menjelajah ke nampan Raizou dan mencuri sepotong lobak. Mengunyahnya dengan ribut selagi Raizou mengambil butir nasi dari sudut bibirnya, mendelik berisyarat bahwa dia harus makan lebih rapi tapi Saburou pura-pura tak peduli. Tali yukata miliknya (atau lebih tepat disebut milik Raizou) terurai karena dia terlalu banyak bergerak, dan Raizou masih punya cukup kesabaran untuk membetulkannya lagi tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya sesekali ikut menuding kalau Saburou terlalu banyak menjumput ikan dari piringnya.

Cangkir teh Saburou habis dalam sekali teguk, beruntung tak ada tetesan yang jatuh ke nasi atau supnya. Kalau mau jujur, makanan itu sudah agak dingin karena Raizou sedari tadi mengamati Saburou belajar, tak mau mengganggu dengan buru-buru. Toh dia paham Saburou bukan orang yang suka mengeluh dan melahap apa saja yang diberikan.

Isi nampan pun habis sekejap kemudian, Saburou mencuci tangannya dulu sebelum melesat kembali ke atas futon, melanjutkan belajar. Raizou membawa tumpukan alat makan ke dapur sambil meladeni murid-murid kelas satu yang menyapanya di lorong, membantu mengerjakan tugas sekolah sejenak, main tebak-tebakan dengan Rantaro dan Heidayu, seraya berbalik menuju kamarnya. Bukan Raizou meremehkan ujian besok, tapi dia merasa sudah cukup bekal karena selalu membaca teori di waktu senggang, tidak seperti Saburou yang suka main kebut-kebutan.

Raizou menggeser pintu sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat, ditambah satu sendok kecil gula. Sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiran Saburou yang lagi-lagi menodai pipinya sendiri dengan tepi wadah tinta, Raizou menegurnya untuk berhenti membaca serta meminum teh itu sebelum pergi tidur. Betapapun jeniusnya Saburou, belajar terlalu malam akan membuat otaknya berasap dan Raizou tak punya begitu banyak tenaga guna menyeret pemuda itu bangun keesokan hari.

Saburou merengut meski menurut, mengumpulkan semua peralatannya dalam satu pelukan dan membawanya sembari agak terhuyung, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kotak, termasuk enam kuas yang semuanya sudah tercelup. Rambutnya berayun saat dia duduk, menerima cangkir teh dari tangan Raizou sembari meniupnya hati-hati. Raizou mengangkat selimut serta mengibaskan sekilas agar sisa debu dari gulungan Saburou tidak membuatnya bersin.

Paham bahwa Saburou pasti bergeming begitu disuruh pindah, Raizou menariknya masuk ke dalam futon dan menyelimutinya sampai ke dada. Dia sendiri keluar untuk menggosok gigi, berkedik kedinginan dan segera menyusul usai menutup pintu. Saburou memeluk bantal di kedua tangan, alis bergerak antusias menyambut Raizou di sebelahnya, mulut pemuda itu bergumam mengantuk.

"Hei, Raizou."

"Ya?"

"Seharusnya aku masih bisa membaca barang dua gulungan sampai larut malam." Saburou meralat, "Tapi kau menyuruhku tidur lebih cepat."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau besok ujianku gagal, itu semua salahmu."

"_Wakaru._" Raizou menjawab lirih, menepuk-nepuk pundak Saburou dan memeluknya sambil berbisik, "Sekarang tidur atau kucekik."

"Haaaa~i."

_fin

disclaimer : Nintama Rantarou by Soubee Amako 


End file.
